


Pep Talk

by mosylu



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, non-sexual acts of intimacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 01:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17437373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mosylu/pseuds/mosylu
Summary: Caitlin is fretting over a big event. Luckily, Cisco knows just how to calm her down.





	Pep Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: "One character adjusting the other's jewelry/neck tie/ etc. AND Accidentally falling asleep together"

The click-click of Caitlin’s heels sounded like gunshots on the wooden floors of their apartment. Cisco ventured warily into the living room to find her powering between one notebook and another, her phone in one hand, muttering to herself about catering and the band and the cake.

She was dressed to the nines in a red lace dress, fancy jewelry a-glitter, makeup flawless, her hair done up all sleek twist. In spite of all that, she still looked frazzled. If he knew her, three hundred and seven worries and frets were rocketing through her mind per second.

He cleared his throat. “Uh, babe?“

Her head snapped up. "What?”

He held out the two ends of the silk tie around his neck. “Help,” he said humbly.

“Your tie?”

He widened his eyes at her. “I’m all butterfingers this morning.“

She let out a sigh and crossed the room to take the tie in her hands. Her perfume drifted around them, sweet and subtle. She scowled at the tie as if she were building a nuclear reactor in her head. But as she focused on one thing instead of three hundred and seven, her shoulders and her lips softened until she only looked about half as tense.

"There,” she said, tugging it snug against his collar and patting his lapels.

“Thanks. You look nice.” He ran a hand down her arm.

“So do you. Very sharp.” She bit her lip and her brows drew together. “I hope the shop had the tuxes ready.”

“They’re fine,” he said. “Barry texted me a pic. Wanna see?” He held up his phone, where a be-tuxedoed Joe, Barry, and Wally all grinned broadly out from the screen.

She let out her breath. “Okay.”

“Hey,” he said gently. “It’s going to be amazing.”

She chewed at her lip again. “Iris and I just really want it to go well for them. You know, Cecile’s first wedding was at the courthouse - ”

“And she had morning sickness,” Cisco finished. “And she had to go to class in the afternoon. I know. And I know you’re so happy that she asked you two to organize everything.” Cecile and Joe had made all the decisions on cake and flowers and venue and menu, but having a three-year-old wasn’t exactly conducive to running a show like this.

“She really deserves a big day. They both do. I just don’t want anything to happen.”

“What could possibly happen that could top interdimensional Nazis?”

“I don’t want to find out!”

“Awww. C'mere.” He opened her arms and pulled her close, snuggling her the way she liked best.

She relaxed against him with a sigh, but he could still feel vestiges of tension in the line of her back. “Repeat after me,” he said. “It’s gonna be fine.”

“We don’t - ”

“Repeat, I said.”

She parroted, “It’s going to be fine.”

“We’re going to dance and sing and eat and have a blast.”

“I have to say all that?”

“Yes. Simon Says.”

She sighed, and the last of the tension melted away. “We’re going to dance and sing and have a blast.”

“And eat,” he added. “I saw that menu.” He licked his lips.

"And eat,” she said. “As long as - ”

“Ah, ah, ah, no what-ifs.”

“Okay.”

He held her for another moment. “You good?”

“Uh-huh,” she mumbled against his hair.

He kissed her ear and let her go.

She smiled at him and smoothed her hands over his lapels again. She looked a lot calmer. She patted his chest. “You didn’t fool me, mister.”

“No?”

“You know perfectly well how to tie a Windsor knot. You didn’t need me to do it.”

He kissed her nose. “But did it help?”

She kissed his lips. “Immeasurably.”

“Then my job here is done.”

She propped her hands on her hips. “Oh, no, it’s not. You need to breach me over to the venue so I can make sure everything’s ready for the catering staff.”

He swept out a hand and opened a breach by the front door. Offering his arm, he said, “As you wish.”

* * *

Several hours later, they slumped on their couch, exhausted. “That,” Cisco said, “was an _awesome_ party.”

She yawned enormously. “It really was.”

“And nothing went wrong.”

“Jenna ate three pieces of wedding cake and vomited in a potted plant. We have to pay for the plant and her dress will never be the same.”

“Still better than interdimensional Nazis.”

She yawned again. “Good point.” She snuggled into his shoulder.

He rubbed his cheek against her hair. “Seriously,” he murmured through his haze of tiredness. “That was amazing. We should - ”

He paused, struck by the words that were sitting on his tongue.

_We should do that sometime._

They’d been together a year now, living together for four months. Common wisdom dictated that marriage was the next logical step.

Cisco didn’t usually put much stock in common wisdom. But the thought _felt_ right, a good warm feeling in his stomach that didn’t have anything to do with the prime rib and wedding cake he’d scarfed down before dancing the night away.

He angled his head down to look at her. “Hey, sweetheart - ”

She let out a snore that would have put a lumberjack to shame.

“And she’s out,” he finished to himself.

He brushed her hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear. She snuggled closer in response.

He should wake up her up. Just long enough to at least get out of their fancy clothes, maybe collapse into their own bed.

Yeah. He’d do that.

He yawned and let his eyes drift shut.

In a minute.

FINIS


End file.
